


Mads Mikkelsen

by figbash



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sketch from his photoshoot with Carlos Serrao for Flaunt Magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mads Mikkelsen

 

So much love for this gorgeous man and fantastic show. His beauty is almost alien, like David Bowie. 

He was wearing clothes in the original photo... but I decided to pluck his feathers ^_~ 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the images from that Flaunt photoshoot: <http://www.carlosserrao.com/gallery/mads/>
> 
> I was thinking about adding Will and making a Hannigram version too. We'll see :)


End file.
